Aladdin e il re dei ladri
Aladdin e il re dei ladri (Aladdin and the King of Thieves) è un film di animazione della Disney del 1996, terzo capitolo della saga dopo Aladdin e Il ritorno di Jafar e anche dopo il corso della serie animata. Trama Durante la cerimonia delle loro nozze, Aladdin e la principessa Jasmine scoprono di essere il bersaglio di un raid da parte dei famosi Quaranta Ladroni, guidati da un misterioso uomo chiamato Cassim. Sebbene Aladdin, Jasmine e il resto della loro gang riescano a fermare con successo l'attacco e ad allontanare i ladri, non riescono a evitare che il matrimonio sia rovinato. Intenzionato a scoprire il motivo per cui siano arrivati fino ad Agrabah, Aladdin trova uno strano scettro tra i regali di nozze, che il re dei Quaranta Ladroni ha provato a rubare. Lo scettro contiene un oracolo capace di vedere nel passato e nel futuro, ma può rispondere soltanto ad una domanda per persona. Sopraffatto dal desiderio di conoscenza verso i suoi antenati, Aladdin chiede all'oracolo di suo padre, poiché non è certo che sia morto. L'oracolo risponde che deve seguire la pista lasciata dai Quaranta Ladroni, dicendo che il padre di Aladdin è "imprigionato nel loro mondo". Arrivato al loro nascondiglio Aladdin scopre che non è un prigioniero ma il loro capo: Cassim, il Re dei Ladri, l'uomo con il quale aveva lottato durante il matrimonio. Famiglia o no, Sa'Luk, il più forte e sanguinario dei Quaranta Ladroni, nonché nemico giurato di Cassim, afferma che Aladdin è un intruso e la loro legge prevede che debba essere ucciso. Cassim suggerisce ad Aladdin di affrontare "la Sfida", un rito di iniziazione dove si deve uccidere un altro dei Quaranta Ladroni e prendere il suo posto. Aladdin riesce a vincere contro Sa'luk buttandolo accidentalmente dalla scogliera, e conquista un posto tra i ladri. Aladdin, restando dai Quaranta Ladroni, scopre il vero motivo del raid: Cassim ha scoperto l'esistenza della Mano di Mida, un potente artefatto che può trasformare qualunque cosa venga toccata con essa in oro. Cassim credeva che con la Mano potesse tornare alla sua famiglia e dare loro la vita che si meritavano, invece di vivere per strada; perciò era partito lontano vent'anni prima, senza neanche sapere della morte della moglie, quando il figlio era ancora bambino. Per questo, dopo tanti anni, diventato capo dei Quaranta Ladroni, aveva progettato l'assalto al palazzo: per poter ottenere l'oracolo e per chiedere una domanda sulla Mano. Aladdin invita il padre a tornare al palazzo come suo ospite al matrimonio, con la speranza di fargli abbandonare la vita da ladro. Tuttavia, Sa'Luk è sopravvissuto e medita vendetta: incontrandosi con Razoul, il capo delle guardie del palazzo, rivela l'ubicazione del covo. Ma Aladdin e Cassim si recano a palazzo da una strada alternativa evitando il raid di Razoul, che cattura quasi tutti i ladroni. A palazzo Cassim si guadagna la fiducia di Jasmine e del Sultano, i quali però ignorano che sia il capo dei Quaranta Ladroni, e lo stesso Cassim è contento di trascorrere del tempo con suo figlio. Tuttavia, Cassim viene catturato insieme a Iago mentre sta per rubare l'oracolo. Non avendo altra scelta, a malincuore il Sultano li condanna tutti e due al carcere a vita. Aladdin capisce cosa intendeva dire l'oracolo: suo padre si ritiene un ladro e tale resterà, perciò aiuta Cassim a fuggire, ma viene riconosciuto da Razoul e costretto ad abbandonare la città con Cassim e Iago. Aladdin, al contrario del padre, decide che sia giusto prendersi le proprie responsabilità e torna indietro dalla sua amata Jasmine. Grazie alla difesa del Genio e di Jasmine, il Sultano decide di graziarlo. Nel frattempo, Iago e Cassim tornano al covo dei Quaranta Ladroni. Là scoprono che Sa'Luk è ancora vivo, e che, nel frattempo, è diventato il capo dei ladroni rimasti, dopo averli convinti che Cassim era un traditore. Sa'Luk cattura Cassim e lo costringe a mostrare a tutti l'oracolo, che rivela loro l'esatta posizione della Mano di Mida: l'Isola Evanescente. L'isola è costituita da un grande edificio in marmo in cui è contenuta la Mano, costruito sopra il guscio di una tartaruga di mare, che di tanto in tanto emerge sempre in un posto diverso. Iago riesce a scappare dal gruppo e a condurre Aladdin e i suoi compagni da Cassim. Si riconciliano e raggiungono la Mano proprio quando la tartaruga sta iniziando a sommergersi. Improvvisamente vengono attaccati dal perfido Sa'Luk il quale minaccia di uccidere Aladdin se Cassim non gli cede la mano. Allora Cassim lancia la mano a Sa'Luk, il quale, non conoscendo la leggenda, l'afferra e muore trasformandosi in una statua d'oro. Il gruppo riesce quindi a fuggire dalla tartaruga appena in tempo, prima che si immerga del tutto, grazie al tappeto volante. Cassim ha visto che la Mano di Mida è un oggetto meschino e ammette di aver sbagliato dopo tutto questo tempo a cercarla, rivelando a suo figlio che il suo vero tesoro era lui, così lancia via la mano dorata, mentre la banda dei Quaranta Ladroni viene così sgominata per sempre, dato che la mano è caduta sulla loro barca ed è diventata, di conseguenza, tutta d'oro ma troppo pesante per galleggiare. Così, appena tornano a casa, il Sultano dimostra clemenza nel rigiudicare Iago e Cassim: il pappagallo viene graziato e può restare a vivere a palazzo, mentre al padre di Aladdin viene solo concesso di lasciare Agrabah in occasione del matrimonio. Finalmente Aladdin e Jasmine si sposano quella stessa notte. Dopo aver assistito al matrimonio da un angolo, Cassim accetta Iago come compagno di viaggio e parte nuovamente per il mondo per rifarsi una nuova vita, promettendo di tornare un giorno a fare visita ad Aladdin. Viene riproposta una versione della canzone "Le notti d'oriente" e viene mostrato come la storia di Aladdin finisca proprio come era iniziata, con il mercante (che termina di raccontare la storia del giovane) apparso all'inizio del primo film. Canzoni * C'è una festa qui ad Agrabah (There's a Party Here in Agrabah, Part I): Cantata dal Genio, gli abitanti, Iago e i ladri, riguarda i preparativi del matrimonio di Aladdin e Jasmine; * C'è una festa qui ad Agrabah - Reprise (There's a Party Here in Agrabah, Part II): Cantata da Aladdin e Jasmine, riprende le note della canzone dal punto di vista degli sposi; * Le mie radici (Out of Thin Air): Cantata da Aladdin e Jasmine in previsione del loro futuro; * Benvenuto tra noi (Welcome to the Forty Thieves): È la canzone di benvenuto dei ladri per Aladdin dopo la sconfitta di Sa'Luk; * Come figlio e papà (Father and Son): Cantata dal genio per far comprendere a Cassim la fortuna di aver trovato Aladdin; * Sei con me o no? (Are You In or Out?): Cantata da Sa'Luk per indurre i ladri a ribellarsi a Cassim; * Notti d'Oriente - Reprise (Arabian Nights Reprise): Cantata sempre dal mercante, è la canzone conclusiva del film. Riconoscimenti * 1997 - Annie Awards ** Miglior produzione animata per l'home entertainment ** Nomination Miglior colonna sonora a Mark Watters e Carl Johnson * 1997 - World Animation Celebration ** Miglior regia in un film homevideo a Tad Stones Progetto originale Nella prima versione della storia, Aladdin doveva ritrovare il suo perduto fratello maggiore nella persona del principale antagonista, ovvero lo stregone Mozenrath, sovrano della lontana Terra delle Sabbie Nere e secondo cattivo principale nella serie animata dopo Abis Mal. Nell'episodio 37 si scopre infatti che Mozenrath fu allevato dallo stregone Destano, precedente signore del suo regno, ma non viene rivelato chi sono i suoi veri genitori. Siccome però Jonathan Brandis, il doppiatore originale di Mozenrath, non voleva riprendere il ruolo, l'idea fu abbandonata e i produttori ne approfittarono per distinguersi dalla serie animata. Così Mozenrath fu sostituito da due nuovi personaggi: il buon Cassim come padre di Aladdin e capo dei quaranta ladroni, e il perfido Sa'Luk come il vero e unico antagonista principale. Citazioni * Durante il film il Genio si trasforma, fra gli altri, in Pluto, Trilly, Pocahontas, Pumbaa, Pinocchio, Forrest Gump, Rain Man (Raymond Babbitt), Cesare e Cleopatra, Topolino, Mrs. Doubtfire (uno dei personaggi più famosi interpretati da Robin Williams, il doppiatore originale del Genio), nell'ED-209 di RoboCop, Rocky, coniglio bianco di Alice nel Paese delle Meraviglie, in Niccolò Copernico, Albert Einstein, Elvis Presley, Woody Allen, Groucho Marx, Bob Hope, Bing Crosby, Mosè, Thor e perfino in Don Vito Corleone e Don King. * Tra gli invitati al matrimonio alla fine è possibile riconoscere il principe Uncouthma, Sadira e altri personaggi apparsi nella serie TV. * Alla fine del film, quando il Genio scappa dall'Isola che affonda, si trasforma in un Topolino in bianco e nero che guida fischiettando Steamboat Willie, il tema della prima apparizione di Topolino. ar:علاء الدين وملك اللصوص en:Aladdin and the King of Thieves es:Aladdín y el Rey de los Ladrones fr:Aladdin et le Roi des Voleurs pl:Aladyn i król złodziei pt-br:Aladdin e os 40 Ladrões Categoria:Film d'animazione Categoria:Film